Gomenasai
by CEBEVIKA
Summary: jika aku memiliki mesin waktu, aku ingin kembali kemasa lampau dimana aku bisa memperbaiki diriku untuk terus bahagia dengan sahabatku hingga akhir hayat. EXO/Baeksoo/Kaisoo/Chanbaek/boyxboy/angst


**Gomenasai by : Ariairin**

 **cast:**

 **Byun Baek Hyun EXO**

 **Do Kyung Soo EXO**

 **Kim Jong In EXO**

 **Park Chan Yeol EXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brothership, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

 **Gomenasai**

* * *

Ini kisah menceritakan tentang pengalamanku, yang mungkin akan menjadi guru terbaik.

Namaku Byun Baek Hyun, orang-orang biasa memanggilku dengan panggilan Baekhyun. Aku adalah anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara. Tentang diriku mungkin aku adalah laki-laki yang cukup manja, kadang kekanak-kanakan, sedikit keras namun kadang hatiku mudah tersentuh. Selengkapnya mungkin dapat kalian nilai sendiri.

Aku memiliki sahabat, ia bernama Kyungsoo. Bagiku Kyungsoo adalah sosok pemuda yang tak jauh beda dariku. Keras tapi mudah tersentuh.

Kyungsoo orangnya sangat pendiam namun tersimpan kepedulian, pada siapapun, termasuk aku. Seperti yang di lakukannya pada saat itu.

Ketika aku lupa membawa bekal, aku hanya memilih diam duduk sendiri di dalam kelas. Dan saat istirahat pun aku juga hanya berdiam diri dengan keadaan perut seperti tong kosong. Ingin meminta makanan pada teman namun aku malu, apalagi jika aku meminjam uang untuk membeli makanan.

Dan siapa kah orang yang telah menolongku saat aku berada dalam tengah sebuah penderiatan? Ya siapa lagi jika bukan sahabatku yang manis ini, tanpa meminta ia sudah membawakan sebungkus roti kukus dan minuman teh dalam kemasan botol untukku.

Ya Tuhan, hanya ia yang dapat mengerti keadaanku langsung tanpa harus ku jelaskan lebih dulu, berbeda dengan yang lain yang mengerti apabila sudah ku jelaskan.

Kyungsoo adalah anak yang manis, tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku. Senyumnya yang kata teman-teman dapat membuat orang lain langsung terkapar melihatnya. Selain itu Kyungsoo adalah pemuda yang pintar dan jenius. Tak jarang ia mendapat predikat murid terbaik. Dan tentunya tak sedikit ada yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Dan pasti lah aku yang menjadi sasaran oleh mereka untuk dapat lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Banyak yang berusaha mendekatiku bahkan menyogokku hanya demi ingin dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi tak semudah itu aku dekatkan mereka pada sahabatku yang satu ini. Mereka harus melewati beberapa syarat terlebih dahulu, di mulai dari tampan, mapan, pintar, pengertian dan berani. Dan akhirnya di temukan orang tersebut, yakni Jongin yang adalah seorang ketua OSIS. Dia berani mengutarakan perasaannya tanpa bantuanku. (ya meski harus ku cekok dulu). Jadi tanpa ada acara pesta, ku terima dia sebagai kekasih hati dari sahabatku.

Bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika dia tidak membalas budi. Bukan dengan traktiran atau apa, Kyungsoo malah mendekatkanku dengan sahabat Jongin sendiri, siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol, lelaki putih tinggi yang sangat mahir bermain musik, dia juga salah satu anggota OSIS yang sama denganku. Tapi yang harus kalian ketahui, aku dan Chanyeol memang sudah dekat, karna dia teman sebangkuku.

Beberapa bulan berselang keluargaku di terpa masalah. Bisnis yang di jalani ayahku terkena masalah karena terlilit hutang yang jumlah nilainya tidak bisa di bilang kecil.

Tapi aku sangat bersyukur, dengan cepat keluarga Kyungsoo membantu krisis dari bisnis ayahku. Akhirnya masalah yang menerpa keluargaku selesai dan aku tidak akan menjadi seorang gelandangan.

Dari situ aku tidak menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai sahabat, tapi soulmate, karna dia sangat mengerti tentang keadaanku, kondisiku, dia juga tau apa yang aku pikirkan, dia adalah teman yg sangat sangat perhatian lebih dari sahabat.

Aku malah ingin menjadi dirinya yg hampir mendekati kata sempurna. Dia imut, manis, pintar, perhatian dan dia juga pemberani. Ya Kyungsoo adalah pria yang pemberani.

Seperti yang terjadi pada saat itu, aku hampir di serang anjing penjaga di salah satu gang untuk menuju sekolah. Saat itu aku berjalan lebih dulu daripada Kyungsoo. Aku tak sadar kalau tali pengikat anjing itu lepas. Langkahku pun terhenti ketika anjing berwarna hitam itu menatapku seperti akan menerkam. Dan benar saja anjing itu berlari ke arahku dan hendak menyerangku.

Tapi tak ku sangka, anjing yang ku kira akan menggigitku malah beralih menyerang Kyungsoo yang tadi sempat melindungiku. Alhasil Kyungsoo mengalami luka gigitan yang cukup serius, darah terus keluar dari lengannya.

Beruntung pemilik anjing tersebut sangat baik sehingga ingin bertanggung jawab. Mereka mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengobati lukanya agar tidak infeksi. Aku semakin banyak berhutang budi padanya.

.

.

.

Hingga pada suatu hari, aku tak melihatnya di dalam kelas, aku mencarinya kemana pun tapi Kyungsoo tidak ada, bahkan gurunya mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo alpha alias tidak hadir tanpa sebab izin atau sakit. Aku mengirim pesan singkat ke ponselnya berkali-kali, tapi tak ada balasan. Aku mulai mengkhawatirkan dirinya, kemana saja ia seharian ini sehingga tidak ada kabar? Pikiran aneh terus membayangiku dan perasaan tak enak terus menghantuiku.

Sepulang sekolah nanti aku berniat akan datang ke rumahnya. Tapi ternyata nasib tidak memperbolehkan, Jongin sang ketua OSIS menyuruh seluruh pengurus untuk mengikuti rapat, dan aku salah satu pengurusnya. Terpaksa niat untuk menjenguk ke rumah Kyungsoo pun batal, selesai rapat saja saat petang dan sepulang dari sekolah saja aku langsung di marahi orang tuaku karna sebelumnya aku tidak memberi kabar kalau aku akan pulang terlambat. Perasaan galau akibat di marahi orang tua membuatku lupa untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Dan keesokan harinya, aku melihat Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis di tempatnya sambil membaca buku favorit seperti biasa sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Aku pun langsung memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Aku duduk tepat di sampingnya "kemarin kau kemana?" tanyaku.

"mengantar sepupuku" jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Sebuah pertanyaan terbesit dalam pikiranku, "kemana?" bukankah Kyungsoo bilang sebulan yang lalu sepupunya sedang berada di tiongkok? Aku ingin meminta penjelasan, tapi melihat wajahnya yang tidak seperti biasanya, ku urungkan niatku itu. Sampai bel pelajaran berbunyi, kami tak berbicara banyak. Aku sedikit heran dengan sikapnya. Tapi aku tidak boleh memaksa, toh saat aku sedang marah pun Kyungsoo tak pernah memaksaku untuk berbicara.

Tapi sampai istirahat dan pulang pun, Kyungsoo tak bergeming menyapaku. Aku menjadi sedikit curiga, tapi belum juga aku menghampirinya untuk bertanya, ia sudah pergi pulang terlebih dahulu. Apakah ada yang salah denganku? Ah mungkin saja Kyungsoo kurang berselera, jadi aku biarkan saja.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari, Gangnam di landa hujan deras. Udara yang dingin memaksaku untuk cepat-cepat tidur, tapi aku masih ingat dengan tugas yang baru di berikan guru tadi siang.

Di saat sedang mengerjakan tugas, ibu memanggilku dan mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo datang ke rumah. Aku langsung berlari ke ruang tamu. Aku melihat Kyungsoo sudah duduk di kursi, rambut dan pakaiannya basah, di sampingnya terdapat koper cukup besar. Sebelumnya ibu langsung meminjamkan handuk kering untuk Kyungsoo.

Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya,ku lihat wajahnya pucat, ujung jari tangannya mengkeriput karna terlalu lama kebasahan dan kedinginan. Daripada masuk angin, ku suruh saja ia untuk membersihkan diri. Ibu sudah sangat mengenal Kyungsoo, karna itu ia langsung menyiapkan air hangat untuknya, sedangkan aku menyiapkan pakaian kering. Untung saja tubuh kami tak berbeda jauh, jadi kaos yang ku punya muat di pakainya.

Setelah dia selesai membersihkan diri, ibu membuatkan segelas teh hangat dan bibimbap yang baru saja di buat untuk Kyungsoo.

Aku memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, ku lihat wajahnya pucat dan matanya sedikit bengkak seperti habis menangis.

"kau ada masalah?" tanyaku langsung.

Ia mengangguk lesu, wajahnya menunduk sambil menggenggam segelas teh hangat di tangannya.

"masalah apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu" tawarku.

"Ibu dan...ayahku, bertengkar lagi" jawabnya dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Aku diam sejenak setelah mendengar kata 'lagi'. Apa orang tuanya sering bertengkar? Setahuku keluarga Kyungsoo cukup harmonis.

"sekarang ayahku sering marah-marah karna ibuku sering menggunakan uang tanpa seijin ayah, dan ibu mengatakan uang itu untuk membeli barang-barang keperluan keluarga" jelasnya.

Aku menatap prihatin, aku tidak menyahutnya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya.

"sekarang, rumahku tidak seperti dulu, ayah dan ibuku sering bertengkar, dan ibuku sekarang sudah tidak tinggal di rumah, aku tidak betah berada di Rumah. Ijinkan aku menginap di rumahmu , Baek. Kumohon.." pintanya padaku.

"Apakah karena masalah ini kau tidak masuk sekolah?" aku masih terus bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan ia terus memohon kepadaku untuk memperbolehkannya menginap disini. Dan dengan senang hati aku mempersilahkannya tinggal di rumah. Sebelum tidur, ku bereskan tempat tidur yg akan di gunakan kami berdua, ku rapihkan bantal dan guling, aku juga menyiapkan selimut, mungkin suhu di rumahku lebih dingin dari tempatnya.

Sebelum tidur, ibu memberikan kami masing-masing segelas susu hangat, sedikit demi sedikit ku lihat wajah Kyungsoo mulai nampak cerah. Aku senang bila aku dapat mengurangi beban di fikirannya. Dan tepat pukul 10 malam kami tidur. Di sela-sela waktu, ku lihat wajahnya yang tertidur lelap, terlihat sangat kelelahan. Baru ku sadari ternyata sahabat yang selalu menolongku ini menyimpan masalah yang cukup rumit.

* * *

 **Gomenasai**

* * *

Sudah seminggu ia tinggal di rumahku, kami sering belajar bersama, berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, bermain dan latihan bersama, kami juga sering curhat bersama. Di sekolah kami sering disebut anak kembar yang sulit di pisahkan.

Tapi masalah menghadang kami berdua, saat kami di seleksi untuk menjadi salah satu perwakilan dari sekolah di ajang kontes menyanyi. Kami berdua tergabung dalam kelompok paduan suara. Dan saat di seleksi, Kyungsoo mengalahkanku. Dan dengar-dengar dari beberapa temannya, dia mengkritik suaraku, dan ku lihat wajahnya begitu senang saat ia terpilih oleh guru seni kami.

Aku menjadi sedikit iri, sikapku padanya berubah 30% menjadi agak dingin, kebiasaan kami sering curhat bersama pun berkurang. Aku melihat sikapnya yang sedikit enggan bersamaku. Aku merasa aneh, biasanya bila aku sedikit berubah, dia selalu bertanya lebih dulu dariku, tapi sekarang tidak, aku menjadi kesal.

Emosiku memuncak saat aku melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sedang duduk berdua di bangku halaman sekolah, ku lihat Chanyeol mendekapnya dari samping. Aku marah, apa dia tak puas sudah mengkritik di belakangku dan sekarang ia mengkhiyanatiku?! Memang aku dan Chanyeol belum resmi berpacaran, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo seperti sudah melupakan ucapannya dulu bahwa dia ingin aku dan Chanyeol segera berpacaran.

Lalu saat jadwal pelajaran kami di ganti oleh menonton bersama untuk menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan menyanyi yang di wakili oleh sekolah kami di final, tanpa sedikit ada rasa berdosa Kyungsoo menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku.

Sebentar lagi ia tampil, ku lihat Kyungsoo dan beberapa kontetan lain sedang melakukan latihan, ku lirik keadaan sekitar, aku tak melihat Jongin, malah yang ku lihat adalah Chanyeol yang duduk di seberang sana. Dan tak lama Kyungsoo bersiap-siap dan mengambil peralatannya yang berada di sampingku, sambil berkata "doakan aku ya Baek" pintanya.

Tapi aku malah menjawab "minta saja pada selingkuhanmu !" sentakku dan aku langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkannya tanpa ingin melihat pertunjukkannya.

Menuju petang, Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahku, saudaraku dan ibuku menyambutnya, sedangkan aku lebih memilih untuk masuk ke kamar saudaraku, karna pasti Kyungsoo akan ke kamarku. Di kamar aku terus menggerutu melihat sikapnya yang sudah seperti raja yang di elu-elu kan, kenapa ia seperti mengambil hakku, sedangkan aku sudah sangat membantunya. Dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidur di kamar saudaraku.

Dan esoknya, saat aku akan berangkat sekolah, aku tidak melihat Kyungsoo.

"Dia pulang ke rumahnya" kata ibuku setelah aku menanyakan dirinya.

Aku semakin muak saja, sudah datang tiba-tiba, maksa tinggal di rumahku dan sekarang pergi seenaknya aja tanpa berpamitan kepadaku.

Sampai di sekolah aku berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, dia menatapku, aku mengacuhkannya tak ingin menatapnya. Aku langsung mengambil jalan lain karna Chanyeol menghalangi jalanku. Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencengkram lengankuu.

"Hentikan, Chanyeol! Ini sakit!" ringisku sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang kuat.

"Kyungsoo ingin bicara denganmu"

Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan cukup tajam, tanpa menghiraukannya aku menjawab "tidak mau!" dan aku pergi. Chanyeol tak mengejarku.

Sampai di depan kelas, aku melihat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelasku, ia menyapaku dengan senyuman tipis penuh ragu.

"mau apa?!" tanyaku dengan sedikit membentak.

"Bb~bolehkah aku, pinjam uang? Besok, akan kku bayar" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tampang seperti ketakutan.

Aku tak tau apa maksudnya ia ingin meminjam uang, aku malah menyentaknya "sudah menumpang tidur dirumahku, lalu pergi seenaknya, menyelaku, mengkhiyanatiku, dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau ingin meminjam uang padaku?! Pinjam saja pada Chanyeol, selingkuhanmu ! Atau kau mengemis di jalan raya!" bentakku dan aku langsung masuk ke dalam kelas dengan menabrak bahunya karna ku anggap ia sudah menghalangi jalanku.

Di dalam kelas, teman-teman menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, aku tak peduli, ku tutup saja wajahku ini di atas kedua lenganku.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Chanyeol meneleponku, dia marah-marah padaku, tak seperti biasa, karna ia tidak pernah memarahiku, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia memarahiku, dan ia memarahiku karna Kyungsoo. Aku langsung marah, tanpa berfikir panjang aku langsung menutup saluran teleponnya. Aku melempar tubuhku ke atas kasur, aku menangis. Lengkap sudah rasa benciku kepada sahabatku itu, bahkan aku bersumpah untuk tidak mengenalinya lagi.

Seperti orang kerasukan, aku menelepon Kyungsoo, ku caci maki saat ia baru mengangkat telepon dariku. Anehnya Kyungsoo tidak langsung menutup telepon dariku, malah aku yg lebih dulu menutup teleponnya, setelah itu perasaanku sedikit agak tenang.

Esoknya di kelas saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, tiba-tiba saja seluruh pengurus OSIS di suruh berkumpul, ada pengumuman yg cukup penting, wakil ketua OSIS meminta kami untuk meminta sumbangan dari seluruh kelas. Saat aku bertanya untuk apa kita meminta sumbangan, seluruh anggota melirikku, begitu juga Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di samping wakil ketua OSIS, Junmyeon.

Junmyeon langsung menjawab "ayah dari teman kita, Kyungsoo, kemarin sore meninggal dunia".

Aku tersentak setelah mendapat jawaban dari Junmyeon, samar-samar aku mendengar "sahabat macam apa itu tidak tahu masalah sahabatnya sendiri"

Aku terdiam terpaku, tak tau kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak. Mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, aku habis mencacinya habis-habisan, sedangkan dirinya sedang dalam keadaan berduka cita. Aku tak bisa membayangkan wajahnya, karna Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi ayahnya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Setelah pengumpulan dana sumbangan selesai, beberapa pengurus pergi ke rumah duka. Aku sempat menolaknya karna aku takut jika aku datang, Kyungsoo malah balik mencelaku. Tapi Chanyeol tetap memaksa, dan aku mengalah.

Sampai di rumah duka, ku lihat banyak orang memakai pakaian serba hitam datang ke rumah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tetap mendorongku agar aku mau masuk ke dalam. Dengan langkah gontai aku masuk ke dalam. Perasaanku campur aduk tidak karuan. Di ujung sana ku melihat Jongin sedang menenangkan seseorang, ku rasa dia Kyungsoo.

Tanganku semakin gemetar, kakiku pun enggan untuk melangkah maju, ingin aku sembunyikan tubuhku ini di balik tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi tegap. Tapi terlambat, Kyungsoo menyadari akan kedatanganku. Aku bersiap diri untuk di tampar atau di caci maki. Tapi apa yg terjadi? Kyungsoo berlari menghampiriku, ia langsung memelukku, tangisnya pecah, di samping telingaku Kyungsoo terus meminta maaf. Meminta maaf dengan apa yang ku ucapkan kemarin yang padahal tak terbukti sama sekali.

Demi Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin sekali jatuh pingsan, karna aku tak kuat melihatnya menangis, apalagi sampai meminta maaf. Aku semakin merasa berdosa padanya. Ternyata selama aku bersikap tidak peduli, beban Kyungsoo lebih besar dari yang ku kira. Setelah seleksi audisi menyanyi tersebut, dia putus dengan Jongin karena Jongin yang memintanya, ternyata Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih lain bernama Soojung, seorang siswi yang juga berprofesi sebagai model. Kyungsoo ingin curhat denganku tapi aku terlanjur bersikap dingin karna Kyungsoo mengkritikku, tapi ternyata salah, yang mengkritik itu orang yang saaat itu berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo bukan Kyungsoo. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian orang tuanya resmi bercerai, dan Kyungsoo lebih memilih tinggal bersama ayahnya, dan Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan hal itu padaku. Lalu saat ia akan tampil di final, dan aku pulang, ternyata Kyungsoo mendapatkan kategori sebagai pemenang, dan Kyungsoo berniat memberikan piala itu padaku, tapi sikapku terlanjur dingin sehingga ia segan untuk berbicara padaku. Dan pada malam itu juga, Kyungsoo mendengar kabar bahwa ayahnya masuk Rumah Sakit karna penyakit yang lama di deritanya kambuh, ia berpamitan hanya pada ibuku. Ia juga menyuruh mereka agar mereka tidak memberitahuku.

Dan kemarin siang, dokter menyarankan agar ayahnya segera di operasi, tapi Kyungsoo tak memiliki biaya, ia melelang piagamnya, tapi tetap saja uang yang ia peroleh tidak cukup untuk membayar operasi, akhirnya Kyungsoo mencoba meminta tolong padaku, tapi aku malah menolaknya, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menjual rumahnya demi biaya operasi papahnya, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Sepulang sekolah ia mendapat kabar bahwa ayahnya meninggal, padahal dokter sudah berusaha dan memberi keringanan, tapi takdir tak bisa di tolak.

Malamnya, saat ia sedang menangis berduka, aku meneleponnya, berharap aku memberi dukungan agar ia tetap tegar, tapi aku malah menghinanya.

Aku menangis saat Chanyeol menceritakan itu semua, teman yang hanya menjadi tempatnya mencurahkan kesedihan hanya pada Chanyeol, karna selama ini aku sudah tidak mempedulikannya, malah aku sudah mengira yang macam-macam. aku benar-benar bersalah, malah aku mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepada diriku sendiri. Tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa memaafkan semua ulah buruk yang seharusnya tak ku lakukan. Ia juga sudah melupakan ulahku yang buruk itu.

Dalam hati aku berjanji, aku berjanji kalau aku akan membahagiakannya.

* * *

 **Gomenasai**

* * *

Sekarang Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah yang lebih kecil dari rumah yang sebelumya, ia tinggal sendirian, padahal sudah aku tawarkan agar ia mau menginap di rumahku, tapi Kyungsoo tetap saja menolak berkata kalau ia tidak mau merepotkanku. Tapi ya sudahlah jika itu adalah keinginannya, lagipula masih ada Jongin yang mau menemaninya. Ya apa yang di rasakan Jongin sama sepertiku, ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah, ia juga sudah menyesal dengan apa yang di lakukanya dulu sehingga ia ingin kembali padanya lagi.

Untuk bertahan hidup, Kyungsoo membuat usaha kecil-kecilan dengan di bantu oleh aku, Jongin dan Chanyeol untuk membuat sebuah tempat makan. Karena kami berempat adalah raja makan.

Akhirnya ku lihat cahaya dari wajah Kyungsoo terpancar kembali, senyumnya juga kembali merekah,sedikit demi sedikit ia bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Tak terasa Ujian Nasional di tahunku sudah ku lewati, meski nilaiku tak sesempurna nilai yang di raih Kyungsoo, tapi aku tetap beruntung karna aku bisa lulus, dan itu juga berkat bantuan Kyungsoo.

Beberapa bulan berselang, aku mencoba ikut audisi. Hebatnya aku lolos melewati babak-babak sebelumnya dan mengalahkan kontestan-kontestan lain yang cukup berbakat. Dalam hati aku berjanji akan meraih juara pertama dan ku perlihatkan pada Kyungsoo.

Tapi semangatku redup, Kyungsoo masuk ke Rumah Sakit. Ia mengidap sebuah penyakit, penyakit kanker paru-paru dan sudah ia derita lebih dari setahun yang lalu. Aku marah, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau menceritakan masalahnya kepadaku. Padahal setiap aku memiliki masalah, orang yang pertama dengar adalah Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bersikap begitu padaku hanya karna alasan agar dia tidak mau merepotkanku. Tetap saja aku tidak peduli dan aku marah.

Aku tidak bicara padanya lebih dari 3 hari. Sampai pada saat final, aku masih tidak ingin bicara, sedikit egois, tapi inilah aku, berwatak keras.

Sehingga muncul sebuah pesan singkat

" _Aku akan menontonmu langsung disana, ambil juara satu, Baek. Semangat!"_

pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo, tak aku balas.

Aku langsung menyiapkan diriku untuk memulai pemanasan, sudah ada ayah, ibu dan juga Chanyeol.

Saat aku akan berjalan menuju belakang panggung...

"Baek!" seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

Aku hafal dengan suara ini, tapi aku tetap berjalan. Namun tanganku seperti ada yang menarik, dan yang menarik tanganku adalah Kyungsoo.

"hey, semangat ya!" seru Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang terpasang di bibirnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"oh ya, aku di ijinkan menyaksikanmu langsung, semangat! Jangan mengecewakan penonton" pesannya padaku.

Dan sekali lagi aku hanya menyunggingkan bibirku.

" Baek.." Kyungsoo memanggilku sekali lagi. Aku hanya mendelik. "maaf.." lanjutnya.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan berjalan menuju panggung.

Banyak penonton, kamera yang mengarah ke tempat yang aku injak. Aku gugup, tapi ku coba merelax perasaanku ini. Ku lihat ke arah bangku penonton, Chanyeol, ibu, ayah, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka bersemangat mendukungku.

Aku membuang nafas dan aku memulai menyanyikan lagu andalanku.

.

.

.

1 jam berlangsung, keringat yang membuahkan hasil, aku mendapat gelar pemenang. Sebuah trophy. Aku kembali melihat ke arah bangku penonton, 3 orang tak hadir, ibu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Tiba-tiba perasaanku berubah cemas, ku lihat wajah Chanyeol juga tak bersemangat. Ayah mengatakan saat terakhir penyakit Kyungsoo kambuh, Jongin dan ibu memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke Rumah Sakit.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk langsung ke Rumah Sakit. Seakan perasaan tidak enak menggantung di fikiranku.

Setengah jam akhirnya kami sampai, aku langsung berlari ke kamar dimana Kyungsoo di rawat.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar, Kyungsoo dan Jongin kompak melihat ke arahku,aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kyung, aku berhasil..." ucapku sedikit lirih ketika melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepadaku, lalu ia memegang tanganku sambil berkata "Jongin, tolong ambil gambar kami,,untuk kenang-kenangan pemenang pertama" pintanya. Dan Jongin mengabulkan permohonan Kyungsoo.

Aku berdiri di sampingnya yang sedang terbaring.

Dengan rasa bahagia, kami berdua sama-sama memegang trophy juara, dan tangannya yang terasa kurus sambil menggenggam erat tanganku.

Dan pada foto ke 3, Kyungsoo merobah posisinya dengan menyender, ia juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Setelah itu Kyungsoo tidak merubah posisinya. Aku menoleh, matanya terpejam. Wajahku pucat karna Kyungsoo tak bangun meski aku sudah berusaha menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Jongin tak jauh nampak sangat khawatir. Kami memanggil dokter,namun apa yg di katakannya?

"Kyungsoo, sudah pergi"

Kakiku lemas, nafasku sesak, detak jantungku terasa berhenti. Secara langsung aku melihat sahabat yang sudah seperti malaikat penolongku ini pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Tak dapat kalian rasakan bila kalian menyaksikan orang yang kalian sayangi di cabut nyawanya tanpa kalian sadari.

Aku jadi teringat saat sebelum aku tampil, Kyungsoo mengucapkan maaf padaku. Padahal bila aku renungi aku lah yang salah karna sudah marah-marah, padahal Kyungsoo bersikap begitu hanya untuk menghiburku. Aku belum meminta maaf padanya.

Nafasku benar-benar sesak, tubuhku roboh tapi sesaat ada yang menahan tubuhku.

Air mataku sulit untuk keluar, malah penyesalan yang terus terbayang dalam fikiranku.

Tak peduli dengan hadiah yang ku dapat, aku hanya ingin melihat sahabatku bangun, aku cuma mau melihat sahabatku sembuh! Dan aku mau sahabatku kembali!

Aku tidak tau apakah aku sudah membuatnya bahagia, apakah aku sudah membalas budi untuk semua jasanya. Tapi aku cukup merasa senang, aku bisa melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum ia pergi. Aku juga merasa senang di saat terakhir kami di beri kesempatan membuat sebuah foto kenangan bersama hadiah pertamaku.

Ku masukan hadiah yang ku dapatkan ini ke dalam peti bersamanya, ku anggap hadiah pertamaku ini adalah hasil buah semangat yang ia berikan padaku, meski semangat dalam hidupnya tak sebanding dengan ribuan piagam atau piala yang ku dapatkan.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hai hai ^^, lagi nyobain publish cerpen yang di daur ulang (?)**

 **betewe ini cerpen buatanku udah cukup lama, udah pernah aku publish di facebook dan sekarang sedikit di ubah cerita dan pemainnya.**

 **awalnya mau Baekhyun yang jadi Kyungsoo begitu pula sebaliknya, tapi kalo di liat dari karakternya orang yang menceritakan agak cocok ke Baekhyun, jadi agak aneh aja kalo Kyungsoo yang punya sikap seperti si orang yang menceritakan. dan capek juga sih kalo liat Baekhyun mulu yang di siksa, kali-kali yang lain gitu. hehe**

 **udah sekian dulu, mau sahur soalnya :v**


End file.
